


We Wish You a Merry Haughtmas

by for_t2



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Almost Kiss, Christmas, Christmas Crack, Christmas Presents, Coffee, F/F, Inspired by Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Messy, No Incest, Not Canon Compliant, Snow, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: After dragging herself through the morning snow to reach the Homestead, Nicole finds not a lot of coffee and a whole lot of Wynonna
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	We Wish You a Merry Haughtmas

Being the sheriff of a small town in the middle of the Albertan prairies really wasn't supposed to be this eventful. It wasn't supposed to involve demons and magic and creepy old books. It really wasn't.

But it did.

And, as much as Nicole treasured the friends she was making along the way, being the sheriff meant being the responsible one. Which in turn meant being the one who got dragged off to endless meetings with the RCMP, with the military, with CSEC, with Black Badge, with people who were doing things that were classified to a level whose name itself was classified to a level beyond which she couldn't even dream of.

And those meetings, inevitably, were mandatory. With a big M. Even when there was a snowstorm. Even when it was Christmas Eve. 

But Nicole wasn't about to let that dampen her mood. Because it was Christmas now. And the meeting was over. And, even if she was thigh-deep in unshovelled snow, she was back in Purgatory, and right on the Homestead's doorstep. Especially since Waverly Earp had invited their whole dysfunctional yet-functional group (family) over for Christmas dinner. And the way she had smiled, well, there were friends Nicole made along the way and then there was...

"Sister!" Nicole had barely had the chance to knock once before Homestead door flew open and the older Earp sister flew out (the one with the slayer powers and a slight history of getting arrested), and almost flung her arms around Nicole. Almost. "Oh, it's you."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Wynonna." Nicole tried not to sound sarcastic, but she did and she didn't really care.

"Yeah, whatever," Wynonna shrugged as she turned away, leaving the door wide open behind her. "Christmas is for losers."

Nicole was sorely tempted to point out the (multiple) pieces of tinsel stuck in Wynonna's messy hair or the Christmas carol she was absent-mindedly humming (badly) under her breath, but decided that she had higher priorities. "I take it Waverly's not home?"

"Jeremy wanted someone who, in his words, 'actually knows how to read' to take a look at some fancy parchement-scroll-thingy one of the revenants apparently left behind. Apparently." Wynonna unsubtlety tried to kick the leftover pine needles scattering the floor into the corners of the hallway before Nicole could notice them.

"The work never ends, eh?"

"You're telling me," Wynonna muttered as she unsuccessfully moved on to trying to clear a pile of cookie crumbs out of Nicole's path to the kitchen. "That freaking revenant got blood all over my boots. Blood! All over! My nice boots! Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to clean them?"

Priorities, Nicole reminded herself. The kitchen shelves were one - she had been driving all night, it was early, and it was really really early for Wynonna. Fortunately, it only took her a couple of seconds to find the tin she was looking for. "Ah, coff--"

It was not coffee.

Whatever it was, it was alcoholic enough to burn her sinuses to a crisp. "Wynonna!"

"Huh?" Wynonna popped her head back into the kitchen after a series of bangs and the crashes in the hallway that Nicole decided she didn't want to know about.

"Is this yours?"

Wynonna's eyes lit up at the sight of liquid sloshing around inside the tin. "You found it!" Nicole withdrew the tin before Wynonna could snatch it. "Come on, it's Shorty's Special Gingerbread Holiday..."

Whatever it was, it would far healthier down the sink than down Wynonna's throat. Probably. Nicole a mental note to herself to double check the results of Shorty's last environmental inspection. "Where's the real coffee?"

"Hm." Wynonna frowned. Double-checked a couple of drawers and a stray boot. Frowned even deeper. "That's a good question, Sheriff Haughtstuff. A very good question."

Nicole almost screamed. But she forced herself to remember that it wasn't Halloween anymore. It was Christmas, and joy to the world and all that. "Okay. I am going to go shopping. You clean up before everyone gets here." Before Waverly gets here. "And no peeking at your present!"

She got halfway back to the door before she realised that the silence in the house was accompanied by the strangest look from Wynonna. "You got me a present?"

"Well, yeah." Nicole hadn't thought twice about it. Her relationship with Wynonna was a lot of things - exasperating, annoying, exciting, belligerent, best friends - but she wouldn't trade it for the world. "Obviously. Why wouldn't I?"

Wynonna stared at her a moment longer before snorting. "You know I have abandonment issues, Haught. Just having you here, and having Waverly and Doc and Jeremy and..." She snorted again, a lot quieter, before grabbing a small ribbon off the floor and sticking it to Nicole's chest. "You're my present."

Nicole was so stunned, she barely noticed her hand reaching up to grab's Wynonna's. "Wynonna..."

But in the silence that followed, she became intensely aware of how easy it was to hold on to her hand. How warm it was, right above her heart. Of how intensely Wynonna was holding hers. "Haught."

Of how close they were. "Earp."

Of how their voices dropped to barely a whisper. "Haught..."

Of how her lips were-- 

They barely had time to jump away from each other before the footsteps crashing through the snow reached the door. Before Waverly flew in, Doc and the others in tow (wearing Santa hats dug up from God knows where), carrying enough food to feed a a minor supernatural army. Or the best Christmas dinner Purgatory had ever seen. "Merry Christmas!"


End file.
